Two People Fell in Love
by Frasierfanatic14
Summary: Another iPod Challenge! All Niles and Daphne obviously.


**Don't own anything(:**

**Love these iPod challenges! So fun! Instead of doing 10 short ones, I did 5 long ones, just because I like to finish my stories. Hope you like it, comments would be really helpful. I would love to improve my writing. Thanks!**

**Like I said in one of my previous stories, Eddie lives forever, no exceptions.**

**Two People Fell in Love- Brad Paisley**

Niles stared down at his newborn son. He honestly could not believe David was all _his._ Not only was David his child, but he was the child he created with Daphne Moon, the woman of his dreams. The woman he had spent a huge chunk of his life dreaming about. David was here at this very moment because he and Daphne fell in love, and Niles's heart swelled with an overwhelming sense of compassion.

Niles turned to Daphne, who would not tear her eyes away from their little angel.

"Niles, he's perfect," she whispered.

Niles smiled, and kissed Daphne on top of the head. "He sure is."

Niles drifted off, and began to fantasize about what David would be like growing up. He would be intelligent, no doubt, and artistically talented. He would be top of his class, captain of the chess team and first violin in the school orchestra. Niles could hardly wait to hear David's graduation speech as valedictorian, and was counting the minutes until David opened that acceptance letter from Yale. Hopefully he would become a doctor, meet the girl of his dreams and not wait six years to tell her how he felt.

Daphne was in her own dream as well. She was imagining David as a sensitive and kind boy with exceptional athletic ability. Maybe he'd receive a football scholarship. Maybe he would play professionally. Maybe he would marry young and bless them with many grandchildren.

Daphne and Niles smiled at one another, and for a brief moment, could not tear their eyes away.

"He is going to be all we hoped for, and then some," Daphne said.

**18 years later…**

Daphne, Niles, Martin, Ronee, Roz, Eddie, Frasier, Charlotte and sixteen year old Hess sat in the front row of David's graduation, waiting for his speech. David was not the valedictorian of his class, but instead was student council president. David's name was called, and he walked up to the podium. Niles squeezed Daphne's hand lightly. He was nervous; he had not heard David's speech yet.

David talked for a few minutes about high school and his friends and all that he had been through in the past few years. When it seemed like the speech was at its end, David looked down at his family and smiled.

"I'd like to quickly thank my parents for everything they have done for me over the past eighteen years. I would not be going off to Brown University to play football if it weren't for all of their love and support. They are truly the best parents in the world, and I am here right now because they fell in love and decided to become terrific parents to a very lucky little boy. I love you both, and I'll miss you every day."

Daphne wiped away a tear, and Niles kissed her cheek. David was all he had hoped for, and then some.

**Time is Love- Josh Turner**

Niles was just about to get off work, eager to rush home to Daphne, 2 year old David and his newborn daughter Hess. She was only three weeks old, and Daphne was a little overwhelmed handling both Hess and David. She would definitely want him home early tonight.

As he was walking out, Niles ran into a couple fellow psychiatrists he knew from across the hall.

"Hello," Niles greeted them.

"Hi, Niles," said Victor, a man Niles was beginning to become better acquainted with. Niles enjoyed his company, especially since Frasier was not living in Seattle any longer.

"We were just about to go out for drinks; would you like to join us?" Victor asked.

Niles paused. He would love to go out with these men, and talk about their jobs. Obviously they could not talk about their patients, but there were other things about being a psychiatrist that could generate some good conversation. Now that Niles thought about it, he had not been out with anyone besides Daphne and Roz for the longest time.

Then he thought about Daphne, her beautiful face, glossy chocolate brown hair and glistening eyes. Her smile could light up a room in seconds, especially when she was with David. David, with his piercing blue eyes and gentle hugs that made Niles melt. And how could he forget his newborn daughter, who loved nothing more than to curl up in the nook of Niles's shoulder and rest her fist on his heart? All of a sudden Niles missed his family.

"Thank you for the offer gentlemen, but I have a family to get home to," Niles replied.

"No problem," Victor said, understanding. "Say hi to the wife and kids for me. We'll get together sometime soon."  
"I'd like that," Niles said, smiling.

When Niles finally arrived at the Montana, he rushed through the door, and what he saw was exactly what he had been hoping he would see.

Daphne was sitting on the couch, rocking Hess while David slept soundly next to her, thumb in mouth, as usual.

"Hello, darling," Daphne said, beaming at Niles. "How was your day?"

"Great," Niles replied, taking Hess into his arms. "How was yours?"

"I missed you," Daphne confessed, "But Roz came by for a little and we had a marvelous day with the kids."

"Well I'm here now," Niles reassured her. "And there's nowhere else I'd rather be."

**Gettin' You Home- Chris Young**

Daphne stood in front of the mirror, displeased with her appearance. It was her and Niles's tenth anniversary, and she knew it was going to be one she would not forget. Niles always found a way to exceed her expectations each year, and she could not wait to see what he had planned for tonight. Unfortunately, she was ten years older, and was not feeling attractive. Niles always told her how beautiful he thought she was, but she missed looking the way she looked back in '93, when she first met Niles. Daphne wanted to wow him.

She went into her closet and searched for something Niles would like. So many different dresses were popping out at her, but one specific dress caught her eye.

Oh, that red dress. The dress that she had worn the night Niles had taken her to the Snow Ball. That night was indescribably fun for her. It would have been much more fun if she had known how Niles had felt about her at the time. Maybe they would be celebrating their fifteenth anniversary rather than their tenth.

But, no matter; luckily Daphne had maintained her svelte figure, and the dress fit perfectly. She waved her hair exactly the way it had looked that night. She still remembered it perfectly, and Niles had pictures of them dancing the tango all over the house and in his office, especially.

Daphne spent forty five minutes applying the perfect amount of eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, blush and lipstick to her face. She topped of the look with a spritz of her favorite cherry blossom perfume, and even sprayed some on her hairbrush to get her hair smelling nice. She knew that drove Niles crazy.

Niles knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you ready, my love?" he asked her.

Daphne smiled and opened the door. What she saw was baffling. Niles was wearing the white shirt and pants he had worn that hot day she spent at his house after an argument with Sherry. He looked even more handsome that he had then. He was holding a box of pizza in his hands, and Daphne smelled broccoli and sausage, her favorite combination. On the bed lay two flutes of champagne and a gigantic bowl of chocolate covered strawberries. On Daphne's pillow was a miniature sized box that was sure to be a piece of extravagant jewelry.

Niles swallowed hard. "You look incredible!" he gasped. "I-I'm sorry," he stammered. "I thought it would be romantic if we just stayed home and enjoyed ourselves, just being together. I got your favorite pizza and champagne, and ordered special strawberries. We could sit and talk and eat and, well, you know. But you look incredible, let's go out instead. I'll call Chez Henri and get us a table."

Niles lunged for the phone and Daphne stopped him. "Niles, don't! This is perfect, better than any night out at some French restaurant." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "This is so thoughtful. I only dressed up like this to impress you. There's nothing I would like more than to get out of these clothes and spend the evening, just you and me." Daphne winked and Niles blushed. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into him, hard. "On one condition," he teased her, smirking. "We tango first."

**Drunk on You- Luke Bryan**

Niles was so excited he could barely breathe. Daphne was in the passenger seat next to him, about to accompany him to the beach, just the two of them. No Dad, no Frasier, and especially no Eddie. Just Niles and Daphne. God, he loved the sound of that. Niles and Daphne. Niles and Daphne. He repeated it to himself over and over again in his head.

"What are you thinking about?" Daphne asked, studying him.

Niles quickly came out of his daydream. "Oh, nothing. Just about how much I am looking forward to this day."

"Me too," Daphne said, smiling. "Thanks for letting me come with you, even though your father and Dr. Crane couldn't join us."

"It's no trouble at all, Daphne. I love your company," Niles said, wishing he could replace, "your company," with just plain, "you." But that would ruin the day, because of course, she would not say it back. She would laugh at him and that would put an end to his hope that someday she would love him as much as he loved her. So Niles kept his mouth shut and tried to convince himself that just being her friend would suffice.

When they got to the beach they tanned and talked and laughed. When Daphne said she wanted to go to into the water, she dragged Niles with her. At first, seeing Daphne in a bathing suit was more than Niles could handle, and it took him a few minutes to recuperate. When he had gathered himself, Niles jumped in the water with Daphne. She jumped on his shoulders and brought him down into the ocean. Niles was in pure bliss at the contact of their bodies, and he held her tight. When he came up for air, he laughed and lightly splashed Daphne.

"What was that for?" He asked her.

"You need to loosen up a little, if you don't mind me saying so, Dr. Crane." Daphne giggled. "Have a little fun!"

"Daphne, I can assure you today has been one of the most entertaining days of my life," Niles said. He wished he could kiss her. He wished he had the authority to grab her and plant his lips on hers whenever he wanted. But he didn't, so he pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

They made a bonfire and roasted hot dogs and marshmallows. Daphne got cold at one point, and Niles gave her a sweatshirt of his. They sat and talked for what was getting to be hours, and Niles was beginning to get drunk on Daphne's smell, and high on the beautiful sound of her Mancunian accent. He was so different when he was with her. She brought out this entirely different side of him that no one else saw. Normally, he would not dare go swimming in the ocean, or roast hot dogs on the beach. He never even dared touch a hot dog. But when he was with Daphne, he did not think twice about eating it. Niles wanted to be like this always. He wanted to be someone Daphne could love. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Thank you for today," he said. "It's been very eventful."

Daphne smiled. "I had fun too. We'll have to make this a little ritual of ours."

Niles grinned. One day he was going to tell her how he felt, but for now he was going to enjoy the moment. "Sounds good to me."

**As Good As I Once Was- Toby Keith**

Niles was nervous. It was as simple as that. He was worried he would disappoint Daphne. He had already been letting her down for the past couple of months, neglecting her needs. She did everything for him, and he could give her nothing in return. He could not even concentrate on the fact that he was kissing her right now. The fact that his mind was elsewhere while kissing Daphne meant there was definitely a problem. He usually got lost in her kiss, never wanting to break away.

Daphne noticed something was wrong. She pulled away and brought her hand to Niles's cheek.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. "Do you want to stop?" She was trying to be understanding, but her eyes begged for him to say no.

Niles cleared his throat. "No, of course not, I'm just…scared."

Daphne smiled and kissed him ever so gently. "Don't be. We've done this plenty of times. The fact that we haven't in a couple months will make it even better."

Niles gave her a nervous smile. "That was before my surgery, and before this." He lifted his up his shirt to reveal a hideously red scar running across his heart.

Daphne placed her hand over Niles's heart and was relieved to feel it beating normally. Niles grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I'm just worried I won't meet my usual standards. Obviously I'm not as good as I once was. I want you to be satisfied."

Daphne shook her head. "There is nothing you could possibly do to disappoint me. You've given me everything I have. You don't understand how much I have missed you, Niles. Sleeping alone at night has been complete hell. I miss your arms around me. I miss the feel of your breath on my neck while I'm trying to fall asleep. I'm never myself when you aren't near me. I tell you everything, and you're the only person I have completely let in. I haven't even shared with my mother or Roz some of the things I've shared with you, and the scare of almost losing you made me realize there is no way I am going to let anything take you away from me. So please, Niles, don't be scared. I love you more than I thought it possible to love a person. That alone can get us through anything."

Niles pulled Daphne in close and nuzzled his face in her sweet hair. "I'm not scared anymore," he whispered. "You're an angel. I love you." He kissed her and held her tight, never planning on letting go.

**THE END3**

**Like I said before, please comment! I love hearing people's opinions. Constructive criticism is most definitely appreciated! :D**


End file.
